


In which Hermann knew all along

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann <i>knew</i> how Newt felt, he just couldn't tell him he felt the same way without things getting... distracting.</p><p>Because there will never be enough "post-drift confessions of feelings" ficlets. Ever. (Written for <a href="missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com">missanthropicprinciple</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Hermann knew all along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopod_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/gifts).



That was it. The breach was sealed. The apocalypse had been averted, the world was saved, the kaiju were gone forever and the Shatterdome was packing up and Hermann was... exactly the same as ever.

And Newt was glad, he really was, because he'd  _tried_  to hide his feelings when he went into the drift, because Hermann didn't need to see that, he didn't need to open that rabbit hole, not when the fate of the world rested on their brilliant (fucked up) brains. But now it was over and everything was "normal" again, and he found himself wishing he'd slipped up and let it through, let Hermann feel what he felt so at least he'd  _know_  and then they'd never have to talk about it again.

Newt was never good at talking about feelings.

"Hey Hermann, uh, I wanted to apologize for some things you might have seen, or, uh, felt in the drift." Hermann glanced up from his pile of research and technical journals with an air of disinterest.

"The exchange was equal, Newton, you have nothing to—"

"Hang on, this is important! I know our drift was weird, right, most pilots don't hook up to the brain of a kaiju and so some of the information might have come off skewed, or weirdly emotional, and I wanted to make sure that there wasn't, y'know, any bad blood about some things I may have thought or maybe felt about you, so—"

"Please, I was trying to prevent the end of the world; I hardly had time to go prying around in your personal feelings for me."

Newt tried not to sound hurt. "You weren't even the least bit curious about what you saw?"

"Of course I was, but unlike you I have a modicum of self control." Hermann looked almost amused. "Honestly Newton, what's this about? Do you really think me so unobservant that only a neural bridge could make your affections clear?"

"Wh— So you knew! You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything?"

"No, I thought it rather... inadvisable."

"More inadvisable than letting me pine after you for three years??"

"Yes, you see, I had  _assumed_  we were both mature enough to work through such juvenile distractions as pining without allowing it to become a detriment to our work." Hermann continued boxing journals, making frustratingly little eye contact. "However, if I had admitted my own feelings towards you, the issue would have become entirely less cerebral, and I could not allow that to happen until the situation had stabilized."

Newt blinked a few times as Hermann's words sank in. "Then you feel the same." A nod of confirmation. "I flirted with you for years, and that whole time you let me think it was unwelcome because—"

Hermann abruptly abandoned his packing. "Because your jeans are too tight, and I wish to know if there would be space for my hands in your pockets. Because your lips are delightfully pink from near-constant use and I want to use them until they are red. Because your hair is a disaster and I want to tangle my fingers in it, and because  _none_  of those things contribute to stopping the kaiju."

Newt's delightfully pink mouth hung open and he hoped for a few wild seconds that Hermann would come close it for him. When Hermann made no move to do so, he swallowed hard and ventured, "But we won, so... can you do that? All of those things? Like right now?" He held his breath as Hermann hesitated for the briefest moment.

"Lock the door, love," Hermann answered with a slow grin that Newt wanted desperately to devour. "The world has been saved, and it cannot deny us a few personal cataclysms."


End file.
